Slave Knight Gael
Summary Gael's mission to find the Dark Soul leads him to the Ringed City where he finally meets the Pygmy Lords who's blood would apparently serve as a suitable pigment. However to his shock, their blood has dried out over the ages and is therefore useless to him. Driven mad by this revelation and determined to complete his mission, Gael slaughters the Pygmies, cutting their throats and drinking their dried blood, in a desperate attempt to take the Dark Soul for himself. But even he realized that the Dark Soul was too powerful for him to handle, and it mutated his body, causing him to grow in size and warp his mind. When the Ashen One finally reunites with Gael, he has been fully corrupted by the Dark Soul and demands their portion of it, attacking them in a rage when they refuse. He is finally struck down, allowing the Ashen One to obtain his blood to use as a pigment. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | likely 4-B Name: Slave Knight Gael Origin: Dark Souls Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old | Several times older than Great Lord Gwyn Classification: Undead, Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Lightning Manipulation (Can call down lightning via Soul Manipulation),Master Swordsman, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Star Level (As the holder of the Dark Soul, the counterpart to Gwyn's Light Soul, he should be atleast equally powerful) | Solar System Level (can harm and kill the Ashen One at the end of the game) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Attacks with lightning called from the sky | Can dodge Lightning attacks from the Ashen One) | Relativistic+ (Able to dodge Sunlight Spear of the Ashen One) Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Solar System Class (Able to harm the Ashen One at the end of the game) Durability: Solar System level (Able to survive attacks from the Ashen One) Stamina: Extremely high | Infinite (possesses a Lord Soul that is equal or greater than Gwyn's) Range: Extended melee range with Executioner Greatsword | Dozens of meters with leaps | Hundreds of meters with Lightning Standard Equipment: Executioner Greatsword (Entchanted with the Dark Soul, dealing Dark damage), Repeating Crossbow, His red coat (mutated by the Dark Soul, the coat itself harms everything that comes into contact with it) Intelligence: As one of the oldest living beings on the world he has probably tremendous knowledge, including tactical thinking and an extreme degree of swordsmanship. Weaknesses: Possessed by the Dark Soul, making him partly insane. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Critical Strike - Gael covers his sword in red souls and leaps forward, impaling everything in his way. Plunging Attack - Gael jumps into the air with the intention of piercing the enemy to the ground with his sword. Coat Strike - Uses his coat to cover himself in his attacks, increasing his attack radius Repeting Crossbow Fire - Gael uses his crossbow to unleash a continues barrage of crossbow bolts. Teleportation - Disapears and then appears near the enemy, unleasing a volley of attacks. Way of White Corona - Gael sends out 5 white shining disks that return a few seconds after he released them. Soul Explosion + Lightning Rain - Gael can't supress the power of the Dark Soul and for a brief moment releases a storm of homing souls. Locations touched by these souls call down a single powerful lightning bolt. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dark Souls Category:Slave Knight Gael